


图书馆实习生

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 女孩绷紧了下巴。“你知道吗，对于一个图书馆实习生来说，你一点都不乐于助人。”麻瓜AU。





	图书馆实习生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Library Intern](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/499432) by breaksforbirds. 



“打扰一下？”

他慢慢抬起目光，看着站在借书台对面的女孩，努力保持着愉快的笑容。愉快。这是他们翻来覆去说的字眼。尽量愉快。“我能帮你什么忙吗？”

“嗯。”这个女孩看上去很紧张，有些脸红，好像她鼓起很大勇气才接近他。“我要找一本书。”

他扬起眉毛，忍住了想嘲笑的冲动。“想象一下吧。”他在保持愉快的前提下，尽可能讽刺地说。“在图书馆里找一本书。”

女孩红了脸，拂去了眼前的一缕红发。“我要找一本指定的书。”她俯向前，眯眼看着他的胸口；他过了一会儿才意识到，她是想看清他的名牌。“汤姆·里德尔。”

“我错了。”他折起页脚，把书放下了。“你要找哪本书？”

“我不知道。”

这次他没忍住嘲笑。“你要找一本指定的书，但是你不知道是哪本？”

女孩绷紧了下巴。“你知道吗，对于一个图书馆实习生来说，你一点都不乐于助人。”

“你似乎很惊讶。”汤姆坏笑道。“你一定是新生。”

“从你所表现出的成熟来看，你一定十三岁。”

汤姆叹了口气。“我能怎么帮你呢，新生小姐？”

“金妮。”她摘下红色双肩书包，将它放在借书台上。在文件和书本中翻找了一会儿之后，她拿出一本记事簿。“我需要为一篇论文做研究。”她给他看了记事簿，十月三十一日那里用绿色圈了起来，凌乱地写着“麦格的论文截止日”。“还有两周。”

“麦格教授。”他揉着下巴。“所以是她的心理学课程喽？”

她点了点头。“我是心理学专业。”

他微微扬起了嘴角。“他们都那么说。”

“我——当然很多人那么说了。这是最受欢迎的专业。”

“所以你才选了它吗？”汤姆轻轻挠了挠太阳穴。“你才做了六个星期的大学新生。你会改变主意的。相信我。”

金妮紧紧抓着记事簿，指关节都泛白了。“别说得好像你了解我一样。”

“我比你更了解你自己。”

她将记事簿塞回了包里。“你凭什么这么肯定？”

他笑了。“我是心理学专业的。”

金妮开口想要说话，但是显然觉得他不值得。她转身朝图书馆的电脑区走去。

“噢，等一下。”汤姆离开借书台，跟上了她的红发。

金妮没有停下，一直走到了一台电脑前。“为什么？”她重重地坐了下来。“好让你继续攻击我？”

“这不是攻击，而是友好的戏弄，虽然是最糟糕的那种。”汤姆在她身边坐了下来。“我能帮你。”

金妮盯着电脑屏幕，轻敲键盘，输入她的学校邮箱地址和密码，然后点了登录。

“韦斯莱。”他说。

她惊讶地看着他。“你怎么知道我姓什么？”

“我和你说了。我比你更了解你自己。”她睁大了眼睛，他哈哈大笑。“噢我的天啊，金妮，我刚才看见你输入你的邮箱了。GM韦斯莱。”

金妮的脸红了。“哦。”

“你经常那样吗？”汤姆问。“我是说脸红？”

如他所料，她的皮肤更红了。“如果你不介意，我要做一些研究。”她握住鼠标，将它滑到IE浏览器的图标上。

“等等。”在她点击之前，汤姆抓住了鼠标——和金妮的手。

他的触碰令金妮微微瑟缩，但是她没有将手拿开。“怎么了？”

“别用IE。”他将鼠标挪到了屏幕右侧。“用Chrome。它更快，也不会崩溃。”

他们一起点了鼠标。

“谢谢。”金妮最终说道。汤姆将手拿开了。“还有其他建议吗？”

“噢，现在你想要我帮忙了？”

“我走进来时就想要你帮忙了。”金妮看上去很懊恼。“你是图书馆实习生。你在这里就是干这个的。帮忙。”

“哦，也对。”汤姆拨弄着一根倒刺。“如果你想知道真相，其实你是第一个询问比‘打印机在哪里’或者‘我去厕所时你能帮我看一下包吗’更复杂问题的人。”

金妮的手指悬在了键盘上。“听上去很无聊。”

“无聊透顶。”

“那你为什么在这里工作？”

他耸了耸肩。“能给我时间读书和写作。”

“你是作家？”

“我写了几本日记。”

金妮在屏幕上方的搜索栏中输入了几个关键词。“汤姆·里德尔，既然你是一位作家，或许你会愿意帮我写心理学论文。”

他叹了口气。“你需要全面的帮助。”他从她的手中拿过鼠标。“你输入的是心‘里’学。”

金妮正要合上笔记本电脑时，来了邮件通知。

_M代表着什么？_

她看向邮件落款：汤姆·里德尔，不由露出了笑容。 _什么M？_ 她在回复框里打道。

回信立刻就来了： _你中名里的M。GM韦斯莱。金妮……玛莎？玛丽？码农？_

她笑着打出了回复。 _莫丽。是我母亲的名字。_

_很不幸，我是以我父亲命名的。_

_不幸？_

_无赖，_ 汤姆在回信中写道。 _从来不管我或我的母亲。我也不想和他扯上一点儿关系。但是我摆脱不了这个名字了。_

_你总是可以改名的。_

几分钟都没有回信，金妮开始担心他是不是睡觉去了，这时： _你开始写那个心‘里’学论文了吗？_

金妮克制着涌上脸颊的红晕。 _我知道这个词怎么写。_

_随便你怎么说。如果你想让人帮你校对的话，我每天十点到六点都在图书馆。_

她的脸颊涌上了一种新的红晕。 _我可能会接受你这个提议。_

她在十点半出现了。

“我已经写完了大纲。”她说，将手写笔记从借书台上递给汤姆，他头也不抬地看着书。

“表现突出。你确实是一个新生。”

“你曾经也是新生。”

他抬起头，在书后面扬起了眉毛。“那是很久之前的事了。我现在更加成熟和睿智。”她又把大纲朝他推了过去，他叹了口气。“淡定，金妮。我今天早晨还没喝咖啡呢。”

“你能不能看一下，然后告诉我，我的思路对不对？”

汤姆叹了口气，拿起了她的笔记。“至少你这次把‘心理学’写对了。”

她的脸红了，又见到她脸红，他莫名心满意足。

“我发现你还没有写出完整句子。”他从桌上的杯里拿出一支红笔。“这里说‘你’，这个词不应该出现在这里。我们不在学术写作中使用第二人称。”

见到她的皮肤变红，他的内心有些激动。

“你的大纲只有六段的内容。就这些吗？你应该有六页才对。这不再是高中了。”他翻到她的作品引用部分。“我的天啊，有人是维基百科的粉丝。”

她盯着地板说：“这只是一个大纲。”

听到她屈辱的声音，他的心口敞开了，他觉得有些同情她。“我知道，别担心，我会帮你的。”

“我完蛋了。”

汤姆愉快地说：“你才没完蛋呢。”

她抬起头，对他露出了犹豫的笑容，他十分失望地发现，她的红晕褪去了。

“给你一杯咖啡！”

汤姆从书上抬起头，正好看见金妮将一杯冒着热气的液体放在借书台一摞摇摇欲坠的书上。它们全部掉在了地上，热咖啡洒在了汤姆的书上，差点弄湿他的笔记本电脑。

“你这个傻瓜！”汤姆将书拿到一旁，用力甩动，咖啡甩得到处都是。“你在想什么啊？”

她又脸红了——她总是脸红，从头发根儿红到脚趾头，她真讨厌自己这样。“对不起。我不是故意——”

“你不能把饮料带进图书馆。”

“我不知道，但是我想给你一个惊喜，而且——”

“没关系。”汤姆闭上眼镜，捏了捏鼻梁。“没关系，别担心。”

她咬住了嘴唇。她认识汤姆已经两个星期了，似乎她每天都要在他面前出丑。“对不起。”

“我知道了。”

她不能令他高兴。她总是做错事。“我的论文今天就要交了。”她说。她避开洒出来的咖啡，将一叠装订整齐的纸放在借书台上。“在我提交之前，你能最后帮我看一眼吗？”

汤姆看上去好像根本不想待在这里，但是他还是接过论文，仔细看了一遍。“看着挺好的。”他看完最后一页，然后说道。

她快喘不过气了。“真的吗？”

他点了点头。“毕竟大部分是我写的，好也是应该的。”

她的脸红了。

“但是你添加的部分也很好。其实是相当好了。”

她笑着说：“那部分是我自己写的。”

“我知道。”汤姆将论文放回了借书台上。“既然你的论文已经写完了，这是我最后一次见你吗？”

她摇了摇头。“我会再来的。斯内普教授刚刚布置了一篇化学历史的研究论文，所以我还有论文要写。”

“好吧。”汤姆仍然将手放在她的论文上，她想要拿回论文时，他伸手抓住了她的手腕。他的手掌很凉，但是那种穿透血管的战栗令她感到愉快，她头一次意识到，这就是她每天来到图书馆的理由，虽然他似乎很喜欢羞辱她，可她很想属于他。

“如果你告诉我，我再也见不到你脸红了。”汤姆凑到她面前说。“我会很失望。”

金妮浑身发烫，她只来得及轻声说一句“汤姆”，他就隔着借书台，吻上了她的嘴唇。

**「完」**


End file.
